We found edd in a hopeless place
by Sapptor
Summary: Edd is a detective in New York but when a chain of murders happen will he be able to solve the case and a girl keeps on reappearing in his dream.
1. Chapter 1

I just finished looking at a crime scene that I assume is associated with the chain of murders in New York City. This victim was a rising up business man, killed by a sniper rifle bullet. No traces, no cameras, and no witness.

I was walking in the busy New York streets. My long black hair with my black beanie resting on top of it was blowing in the night wind. I zipped up my orange jacket slightly. I walked into my apartment complex, walked into the elevator and press onto the third floor. "Hold the door" I heard a woman's voice say, I stuck my arm out of the elevator making it open again.

A young woman with her long blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a huge brown overcoat that covered everything but a small part of her calves and shoes. She was one of my neighbors, Sabrina. even though i've known her for a while i still get shy around her.

She looked at me "Another long night Edd?" She asked me.

I nodded and blushed "Yeah and what about you?" i stuttered as I looked at my watch and it was midnight.

"I've told you this a million times Edd, I have night school" she smiled.

"Well you better watch yourself when you're out because there was another murder" I said.

She groaned as the elevator dinged and opened up. Sabrina walked out first with me following behind her. We walked five doors down the hallway till Sabrina stopped and unlocked the door "Have a nice night or morning Edd" she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

I walked to the door next to her apartment and unlocked the door and walked in. My apartment was small but cozy with small living room that had a small TV, two seated couch that I used for naps, and a small coffee table. It also had a bedroom with a small bathroom attached to it and a kitchen, which I barely used because I either ate out or Sabrina invited me to her apartment.

I took off my jacket, put it on the coat hanger, took off my shoes, and lay on the couch. I then remembered my case, the victims are too different.

They all had different social status and careers, like one was a homeless man and another was a rookie politician.

I sighed "This could possibly be my hardest case yet" I muttered to myself as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a cafe that I occasionally went to and sitting in my normal seat next to the wall.<em>

_The cafe is empty until a woman that looked like she twenties with long auburn wearing a white blouse, red jacket over her blouse, and some jeans walks in and sits next to the window._

_She looks at me and gives me a cheerful smile before the glass behind her shatters and she falls lifelessly onto the floor with a sniper rifle bullet in the back of her head and small pieces of glass in her hair._

* * *

><p>I shot up from the shock of the dream, drenched in sweat. "What the the lord's name kind of dream was that?" I whispered to myself. I get up and decide to take a shower.<p>

As I dry off I hear a knock on the door. I quickly threw on a pair of boxers, purple shorts, and a baggy orange t-shirt. I through the peephole "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Nolan, we have a new victim" a male voice said.

I unlocked my door "Come on in" I grabbed one of my barstools and sat it near the counter. Nolan was of my colleagues, he was thirties. He walked into my apartment and shut the door behind him. His brown hair was hidden under his New York Yankees baseball cap. He wore a trench coat, green under shirt and jeans. Nolan put a file on my counter and sat on the barstool.

I opened the file "A local college professor killed by a bullet that belongs to a pistol and yet again there were no witnesses or cameras" Nolan said while I read the file.

"Cant these murders just give me a break or at least a lead" I sighed.

Nolan chuckled "because were not that lucky"

"You got a point there" I said then hear more knocks on the door. "Come in" I groan as I look into the file again.

I hear the door open and close. "Hey Nolan, I didn't know you were here." it was Sabrina.

Nolan smiled "I was just about to tell Edd that there is an important meeting at the agency at one."

He got up and walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. Sabrina looked at means sat down on the barstool.

I looked at my clock "it's ten so I got three hours left" I sighed.

"Another murder?" Sabrina asked concerned looking at the file.

I nod and sighed "The meeting is probably going to be about teaming me up with some other detectives."

"Well if they do then show them whose boss" she pumps her fist up in the air.

I chuckled "So, why did you come over?" I asked her.

She looks at me and gives me a devious smile "Well, I'm bored and you have been stressed, so I was thinking of a little walk in the park."


	2. the team

Sabrina and I walked through Central park, letting the late fall breeze blow past us. I looked around the park every once in a while to make sure no suspicious people. I feel two arms wrap around mine, I look down and see Sabrina snuggling against my side. I can't help but blush and wondering what I should do.

I look at my watch, it read 12:30. I looked at Sabrina and coughed "Excuse me Sabrina, it appears I have to go" I said shyly.

"You aren't going to walk me home" she huffed.

I paused "Well I have to get to a meeting and-" I looked at her and she made a cute pout face. I sighed "I'll at least get you a cab."

She smiled "Well that works too."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. Then I called a cab and told the driver the directions.

I was dashing in the busy streets, saying sorry to every person I bumped into and every person I cut off. I knew that going with Sabrina would make me late so I put the file in a satchel and took it with me. I walked through the Agency doors and was greeted by a security guard.

I walked into the meeting room. I looked at the clock, 12:50. I sat down at the rectangle table and put the file neatly on the table. The doors opened and three people walked in. Mr. Duke, my boss sat in his chair, He was well in his fifties with his jet black hair and mustache turning gray. He also wore a black business suit.

The two people that followed him in were unique. One was a girl about twenty with her long blue hair that covered one of her eyes. Her body was covered by a black sweat shirt and black leather pants.

The other person was male. He looked like a messy guy because his blonde hair was sticking out in all directions. He wore a wrinkled gray long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Mr. Duke looked at me with a smile "Edd these are your new partners, Marie and Blake"

The girl, Marie gave me a seductive smile which nearly made me fall out of my seat. Blake on the other hand walked up to me and gave me a handshake, which I barely want to touch his hand.

Then I thought of an excuse "But sir, I could never keep two people in my house." I said

"It's okay you won't have to" He said in a gruff voice "That agency is paying for the apartment next to yours but on the other hand Blake will have to stay with you."

Blake looked at me with a carefree smile as he ran his hand through his hair. _'Note to self: keep gloves on standby just in case.'_

Blake had already made my apartment a mess as he carelessly threw his bags in the apartment and one of them opened sending clothes and papers all over the floor. He picked up the papers but left the clothes on the floor. "Messy, messy, messy" I muttered quietly as I picked up the clothes.

"Thanks for picking those up Double D" Blake said as he was typing on his laptop he set on his coffee table with files scattered around it.

I looked at him "What did you call me?" I asked him as I sat on the barstool, looking at the file Nolan gave me earlier.

"Well since your name has two d's in it so I thought I could call you that" he answered not looking away from the computer.

I thought about it for a while "Well it does sound quite cleaver" I then looked at him "So what kind of detective are you?"

He glanced at me and leaned back on the couch. "Well, I look more into the patterns of the case but so far there is no certain pattern in this case" He then looked at a file.

I heard a knock at the door, I quickly ran over to the door and opened it. Nolan stepped in and nodded at Blake. "Never thought I see you again Blake" Nolan said as he walked through the door.

"Nolan!" Blake yelled as he got up and hugged Nolan.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked them.

Nolan chuckled "Blake and I went to the same high school and were best friends." He answered. Then his cell phone rang, he took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He said followed by a series of grunts. "Okay I'll tell them."

He put his phone in his pocket "We have another murder but there is a witness."

_'Finally, some lead'_ I thought as I got up and followed Nolan out the door leaving Blake typing his on computer.


	3. Eddy

As Nolan and I walked through the busy street, he told me the witness was a local conman that he knew. Nolan looked and pointed at somebody. The man looked twenty and his hair was slicked back with three spikes. He wore a yellow jacket and a red under shirt and jeans. He yelled while holding a mason jar "Come one, come all to Eddy the fortune teller, I will tell you you're fortune for a small fee of five dollars."

Nolan and I walked up to the man who called himself Eddy, I noticed he was a head shorter than me. "Slow day?" Nolan asked.

Eddy looked at us and smiled "Nolan, you're the detective that's going to question me," He asks.

Nolan shook his head and gestured towards me, "That would be detective Eddward here, now under the circumstances we need to go to a more private place," He then coughed a little. "Preferably, the agency's interrogation room."

Eddy smiled "Okay I'll go with you guys but Eddward here has to let me tell him his fortune."

I sighed and looked at Nolan, He nodded. I pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket and handed it to Eddy. He then grabbed my wrist and poked the back of my hand in many patterns.

"You will meet the most amazing person in New York," He looked at me and smiled, "Damn the fortune must be talking about me."

'Hardly a good use of money' I thought.

"Alright Eddy you had your fun now come on" Nolan said sternly.

Inside the small interrogation room, Eddy sat on one side of the table while Nolan and I sat on the other side, "Okay go ahead and tell your story."

"So it all started when my best friend and roommate, Ed and I decided to get up early in the to start scamming people," he smiled but then it faded, "After a few hours Ed went back to our apartment and I decided to do a little free styling but it didn't work so I decided to walk around Central Park."

He shivered a little, "When I was walking I noticed the park was barren until I seen a teenage girl walking with a man with a hood over his head."

Nolan stopped Eddy after he said that, "Could you describe the hood?" He asked.

Eddy thought for a moment, "It was a regular black hood."

"No logo on it?" Nolan asked

Eddy shook his head, "So on with my story, I keep good distance so neither of them could see me then he pulls out and pistol and shoots her in head but the shot was silenced."

Eddy continued "I could have fought him but I decided against and took cover behind a tree."

Nolan let out a sigh "Damn it no leads."

Eddy looked at us, "I could help you two." We both looked at him, "I could listen while I scam people." He looked at us and smiled nervously. "Did I say scam I meant to say was do business."

Nolan smiled ignoring Eddy's last comment, "Well you do remind me of how I acted when I was your age," Nolan then took out a card with his business number on it. "Call me if you find anything interesting and most importantly no prank calls," Nolan said as he handed Eddy the card.

Eddy nodded and walked out of the room. "Well he was rather different from any other conmen" I said to Nolan.

He nodded "He's more confident and cunning."

I walked into my apartment and seen two empty pizza boxes on the floor plus Blake lazily lying on the couch watching TV. "For one person you are quite the mess maker" I said to him as I picked up one of boxes.

"Sorry I forget to clean up after myself sometime," he said as he bit into the pizza.

_'Sometimes, doesn't he mean all the time_' I thought as I picked up the other pizza box.

I looked at him "So what happen to looking at the cases data?" I asked him.

He groaned "Can't I take a little break," he bit into his pizza. "Jeez you're worse than my mother when I was growing up."

I sighed as I decided to watch TV from the barstool.


	4. A little help

_I was standing on a busy street near the café, waiting for the light to say walk. I looked at the big window of the cafe and seen the auburn haired woman, sitting in the same spot. She gave me another smile then the glass window shattered and she lay lifelessly on the ground. I had the feeling to look at my watch '4:10'._

* * *

><p>I shot up from my bed sweating. "Another nightmare" I said to myself, "there has to be a logical reason behind this."<p>

I decided to go out so I got dressed and walked out of my apartment.

It's been two days since Nolan and I talked to Eddy. No new murders yet and Blake still hasn't figured anything out. I walked out of my apartment and see Marie waiting in front of the door to her apartment. She looked at me and smiled, "Just the person I wanted to see."

I looked at her and nervously smiled, "Why is that?" I asked her.

She walked up to me "Well you and me haven't talked since we've been partnered up together." She smiled "I want to know why." She wrapped her arm around my arm, which made me tense a bit.

"I've been working on the case and been too busy." I said nervously.

"Aww, but you still have time to talk to that Sabrina girl."

I hear a door open, "Well, I haven't seen you do anything with the case." I heard a female voice say. I turn my head slowly to see Sabrina with stern look on her face.

Marie looked at her with a stern look back, "There is a thing called 'none of your business'"

"Then why don't you get out of Edd's business?" Sabrina asked her, "Also let go of his arm."

Marie let go of my arm and smiled devilishly at Sabrina, "Oh, I see your jealous of someone else taking Edd from you."

Sabrina blushed furiously and crossed her arm, "I am not."

Just then my phone rings. I take my phone out and answer it. "Edd, its Nolan," the voice said on the phone, "Listen Eddy wanted to arrange a meeting at the Cul-de-sac café'"

I grunted in agreement then hung up. The girls were still looking sternly at each other, I coughed to get their attention, "Now, Ladies if you'll excuse me I have to go now" I said nervously.

They just looked away from each other and nodded. I looked at the clock near the elevator '3:20' it read.

As I entered the Cul-de-Sac café, I seen Nolan, Eddy, and a very tall man that I never met were sitting in the booth that was in my dream the other day. The man was a whole head taller than me, he wore a red and white striped shirt under a large green jacket that appeared baggy on him. He also had orange hair that spiked up a little and jeans that covered the top of his shoes.

Eddy and the tall man were sitting with their backs to the entrance, while Nolan was facing the entrance.

I sat down next to Nolan. "Hey sockhead" Eddy said causing me to look at him questionably, "Because of the beanie."

Nolan coughed getting my attention, "Anyway Eddy, why don't you tell Edd who this fellow is" Nolan said pointing to the tall man.

Eddy smiled "Double D I'd like you to meet my best friend and loyal numbskull Ed."

Ed reached out his hand and I shook it. When he shook it I felt like my hand was getting crushed. "Hello my name is Ed" the tall man said in a carefree tone.

"Hello Ed, my name is Edward but with two D's or you can call me Double D as people have nicknamed me recently" I said to Ed.

Eddy looked at us as soon as introductions were over "So, I called this meeting because I heard this suspicion looking guy talking to himself" Eddy stated, "Well, he said he had been stalking this girl and she visits this place every day at the same time."

I looked at him intrigued and let him continue his story. "Plus, he said she sits in the same spot every time" he pointed at the table near the window. Eddy then smiled as he looked at the entrance and I was too busy thinking of my dream.

"Is that her?" I heard Nolan say pointing at the table near the window. I looked up and seen the girl from my dream, I froze as I looked at her.

I see Ed and Eddy get up and walk over to the table. 'What are they going to do' I thought to myself as Eddy was talking to her. I look at the clock '4:10', Then I hear glass shatter and a thud on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for not updating for a month. School work and writers block but I got some of next chapter figured out.**


	5. Close call and a lead

I looked up and seen Ed on the floor with the woman wrapped around his arms and she had only minor scratches from the glass. Ed helped the girl up and took her far away from the window in the booth we were sitting in. I sat up so she could sit in my spot.

We could visibly she her shaking, I mean anyone who almost got shot would be shaky. Nolan looked at her, "What is your name miss?" He asked.

"S-Scarlett C-Collins" she nervously muttered.

Nolan carefully put his hand on her shaking ones, "Now Miss Scarlett, don't worry, I assure you we are the good guys." She looked at all of us and calmed a bit.

I stepped forward "Now ma'am, do you have any idea why someone would want to kill you?" I asked her.

She shook her head immediately then froze as if she remembered something. "Well I did break up with my boyfriend and he seems to take it pretty hard."

Eddy had a smirk on his face, "Well, if you're single maybe you and I could-" was all he got out before Nolan put his hand over Eddy's mouth to silent him.

"Try and be professional Eddy" Nolan hissed at him before turn his attention to Scarlett, "Do you really think your ex would do something this drastic?"

She thought and shrugged, "I haven't talk to him in two months."

"Could you give us his name and the best way to find them?"

"His name is Ruben Klein and the best way to find him is his best friend Kevin, who is the owner of the Biker's Shop Bar downtown."

Nolan nodded "We'll call you a cab and Ed will be your bodyguard for the time being."

Ed let out a cheerful smile, "Ed will protect you like a monster protects its lair." Scarlett nervously giggled at the remark.

Eddy nervously smiled too "I'll go with Scarlett and Ed too, let's just say I owe Kevin and everyone in Biker Shop Bar some money."

Nolan paid for the cab then him and I started to walk to the Biker Shop Bar. We found ourselves in front of a fair sized bar that seem to be doing good business because of the many motorcycle parked out sided. There were two bouncers. One was huge, hulking man with lightly tan skin. He wore a black leather jacket with a black muscle shirt, a pair of jeans, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a bald head.

The other bouncer was a thin, darker man that wore a white long sleeve shirt, jeans and had his black hair buzz cut. I tried through the door but got stop by an arm that belong to the large man. He stared at me but didn't say anything.

The skinner man spoke in a happy tone, "Plank says he wants the see your guys ID's."

Nolan looked at the man called Plank, "Look we need to talk to your boss, Kevin." He said as he showed both of them his detective badge.

Plank looked at the skinner bouncer and nodded at him. "Right this way, gentlemen." He said as he walked in the bar with us following him.

There were bikers everywhere. Some were drinking with their buddies, some were playing pool, and lastly some were at the bar drinking.

The bouncer took us to a room in the back. "Sir, you have some guests" he said as he opened the door to an office.

"Let them in Johnny" a voice behind the door said. Johnny, the bouncer, moved out of the way and let us in a fair sized office.

I sat in an arm chair the sat in front of the desk and Nolan sat in the armchair next to mine. Behind the desk was a man sitting in a leather armchair, he wore a light green sweatshirt, black jeans and a red baseball cap.

He looked at us with a questionable face, "Look, if this is about how many fights we've had, I took care of it that's why I hired more bouncers."

Nolan and I looked at each other. "No, it's not that" I coughed, "It's about your friend, Ruben Klein."

Kevin tensed, "I haven't talked to that dork in a while," he rubbed his shovel chin, "Last I heard of him, that Scarlett girl broke up with him."

"Well, she said the best way to get in contact with him was you."

"Let's just say I'm not talking to that beer guzzling bastard, not after what he did to my babe."

"When was the last time you talked to him and about what?" I asked him.

He fixed his red cap, "The last time I talked to him was two weeks ago, he was sobbing about how Scarlett broke up with him." He sighed as he remembered it, "He drank himself silly and started wailing on whoever got between him and his beer, and that's when my babe cut him off then he..."

Kevin stopped his sentence, "I don't want to talk about the rest." He said gloomily.

Nolan got up and walked towards the door, "I understand, come on Edd."

I got up and followed him.

I looked back as I closed the door and seen Kevin looking at a picture with a blonde with bob cut hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter down, please if you guys wouldn't mind telling me how I'm doing with this story, if its good or bad so far and with that Sapptor says see you next chapter.<strong>


End file.
